The present invention concerns a novel assembly which provides access to the strap path of a strapping machine while providing elements of the components of the strap path.
Strapping machines are complex assemblies of parts which combine to move strap material from a reel to a head where the material is placed about an object to be strapped. Because of the complexity of these strapping machines, the debris which is produced in the strapping process, and the speed with which the strapping material may travel though the machine, access to the strap path for maintenance and cleaning is often required.
In strap machines used presently, access to the strap path has generally been achieved through the difficult disassembly of housing panels and removal or displacement of key strap path components. The machine may then be cleared of strap debris and jams. The components must then be carefully aligned and reassembled prior to resuming strapping. Such a disassembly and reassembly is generally required at each incident of jamming of the strapping machine and the strapping machine may need to be cleaned of debris often, depending on the material used in the strapping process and the amount of strapping being done. Poor alignment of the strap path components may lead to further jams and more disassembly of the strapping machine. In general, due to the complexities of the strapping machines, assembly and disassembly has been very time consuming and exacting, forcing great delays in the strapping process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,882 to Bell et al., discloses one arrangement in which a strap path door is configured for pivotal movement to permit access to the various components within the strap path (e.g., the strapping head). Although the access path apparatus disclosed in Bell et al. works well for its intended purpose, the access door is mounted directly to a structural member (i.e., the strapping head) and as such it requires that a hinge collar or collars be formed as part of the structure of the strapping head. Because this part of the strapping head structure is a cast or otherwise costly (e.g., highly machined) component, the hinge assembly is, likewise a costly assembly.
It would be preferable to have a strapping machine where the strap path may be accessed and cleared without the disassembly of panels and components, in a cost effective manner. Further, it would be desirable to be able to clear debris from a strapping machine without the need to disassemble major components of the strap path or remove housing panels.
In accordance with the present invention, a strapping machine, allowing easy access to a strap path is provided. The strapping machine comprises a head defining a strap path and a cover, pivotally attached to the strapping machine. The cover is attached such that in a first closed position the cover comprises a protective exterior element of the strapping machine and provides the outer guiding constituent for the strap path elements, and in a second, pivoted open position, the cover allows access to the strap path.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the strap path cover is hinged to an outer, non-structural panel of the strapping machine housing and may be rotated down so as to allow access to the strap path. Because the outer, non-structural panel is not a structural member of the machine, the hinge used to mount the door to the machine need not be a cast or like highly machined or engineered part. Rather, the hinge can be made from relatively common components, such as a piano hinge or the like.
The strap path cover further provides the outer elements of a number of the strap path components. As the cover is hinged, it is easily rotated down to expose parts of the strap path and then rotated back to its initial position to align the outer elements of the strap path constituents so that the strapping process may resume. The strapping machine of the present invention further comprises an upper strap guide having an upper guide strap cover that is hinged and may be pivoted down to clear the strap path defined therein. The upper guide cover, in its first default position, provides elements of the upper strap path.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the strap path cover defines a number of openings through which such elements as feed wheel axles, strap gate and winder parts and alignment pins may protrude. In this manner, the outer feed wheel guides, the outer winder wall and the strap gate guide may be formed by the interior wall of the strap path cover. The strap path cover may then be pivoted down from the strap path, dividing elements of the feed wheels, winder and strap gate so that strapping material or debris may be removed from the path and from within those strap path elements. Further, maintenance on strap path elements may be done while the strap path cover is in an open position. When the cover is pivoted back to its first position the various elements of the strap path, that protrude though the openings defined in the cover, and the alignment pins allow the path cover and the elements defined by the cover to be returned immediately to proper alignment. The upper path guide may also be pivoted, independently from the strap path cover, to allow access to the upper strap path for clearing of debris and jams. The upper guide defines openings for upper path elements and alignment pins allowing the path to be returned to alignment by pivoting the guide back to its first position.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.